


泰坦03有感而发

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta





	泰坦03有感而发

罗伊看着她走近，嗓子发紧，说不出话。

别误会，他可不是什么暗恋上图书管理员的书呆子，宁愿排老长的队在她那儿登记也不愿意换条队伍节省时间、坐在那个位置上三年也没能和她搭上话、只能眼睁睁的看着她被别人约走的那种书呆子。也许他是有那么点书呆子，但那也是在学校里的事了，况且比起纯粹的书呆子他更加像是揉进了一点点校园恶霸和舞会之王的那种奇怪的复合型角色，足以应对一见钟情这种小事。他是怎么啦？当他足够年轻的时候就能从容自在的要到在西海岸富豪排行榜上仅次于他老板的富家千金的电话号码，也曾搞定过外星来的战斗种族公主（更像是公主搞定他，不过随便怎样），泡个姑娘还不是小菜一碟的事儿？但这次的情况好像不同。

太不同了。罗伊看着她想。

你知道，他也不是什么坐在巴士上看到个漂亮女孩儿上车连搭讪都不敢，就能脑补出他和她的一段爱情故事的loser。他不是的，更多时候姑娘们会主动投怀送抱。所以，哇哦，她简直就是一股清流了。他不会看着她，她那双美丽的圣托里尼蓝的眼睛，她希腊式的额头和鼻梁，她仿佛阿尔忒弥斯一样强壮的手臂和坚实的身体，想象他们曾在哪个过去见过——或许是在他们还小的时候迸发出的第一段年轻的、充满活力的茂盛爱情。

能言善道的罗伊哈珀竟然在此时闭上了他那张永远都不会停的嘴巴，多么罕见的事情。

不，你是不会懂的。罗伊想。他看着这个特殊的姑娘站在他跟前，穿着战甲，身上黑色的制服勾勒出女战士美好又刚硬的曲线，银色的手镯和靴子熠熠生辉，就像她本人一样。罗伊设想自己要到她的电话号码——天堂岛的人用移动手机吗？但不管，罗伊可以送她一台——约她出来看电影、吃饭，在这期间会不着痕迹的表示自己对她的爱意就像星火燎原一样烧得正旺，然后她会绯红着脸回应他，然后他们就能顺理成章的同居，他会和她一起窝在沙发上打游戏，看肥皂剧，帮她擦干滴水的头发，他对她说出那个有魔力的句子，他们会结婚，生下一个可爱的女儿，扎着两个翘起的羊角辫，叫罗伊“daddy”，她的妈妈给她戴上战斗手镯，为她穿上闪烁着灿烂银河的黑色宝宝衣，这一切不是不会发生，不是吗？

啊哦。罗伊想，他已经开始脑补了。

唐娜朝他笑了一下；堵在他嗓子里要溢出来的是爱呀。

但他不会让她知道。不知道为什么罗伊认定一旦拥有就必将失去，如果他不想失去她，那就别说出口了吧。为什么呢，罗伊自己也说不清楚。大概是因为她很特殊吧。


End file.
